Memories
by Nabi
Summary: Sakura has lost her memory of her card capturing past by a new card. She has gone to a new school and with the help of her newold friends Meilin, Syaoran and Tomoyo they will make sure she remembers.
1. Acquaintances

I think this is a cool story but I'm only on the first chapter...   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Clamo does, so please don't sue...  
  
If you're confused with what's going on here is the 'legend'  
  
"Speech Bubble" = A conversation.  
  
'Quoting' = Quotes or so.  
  
-Thinking- = A character's thoughts.  
  
~Dream Sequence~= A character's dreams.  
  
  
  
!!Chapter One - Acqauintances!!  
  
  
  
It was the night they would never forget. It almost felt like dream, a dream turned into reality.   
  
Sakura had entered class as a new student in Shilang High. She was fairly tall, she had brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes. Tomoyo, her   
  
best friend was attending a different school but Sakura had often kept in touch. They had been best friends at her old middle school and they still are.   
  
This was a year they wouldn't be spending together. Tomoyo took designing and attend Misyo High. Never had she felt so alone. She was tense, she usually   
  
went to schools where people knew her but this was scary a class of twenty-eight students and not a single being there knew her.   
  
"Class I would like to introduce a new student in our class, Sakura Kinimoto she will be attending our school so make her feel at home." The   
  
teacher, Mr. Yami gave her a warm, reassuring smile.   
  
A round of applause was made, Sakura blushed. Before she could give them her gratitude, she was interrupted by a young man who arrived in late and   
  
seemed to be out of breath.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late I had something to take care of, uhh, family issues that is." Was the deep-voiced reply.  
  
He was tall, a dark brown-haired male with the perfect brown eyes to match. He was an inch taller than Sakura. He looked fit and well-mannered, in   
  
the sense he came from a good family. She felt something, she felt that she knew this boy, from a long time ago, but she couldn't quite put her finger on   
  
it. He looked so familiar.  
  
"Mr. Li! If you are to come in late, I expect you not to disturb the class." The teacher said.  
  
The boy went to his desk, silently sat down and pulled out his books. He acted like Sakura wasn't there.  
  
"As I was saying, this is Sakura Kinomoto." He looked at her once again and said, " You can sit over there." He pointed his finger to the empty seat   
  
left to 'Mr. Li'.  
  
As directed she made her way to the desk, her face down trying to keep the wandering eyes of the other students away from her. She sat still facing   
  
downward. The boy jerked to his left to say something to her. At that moment the door swung open and a young lady was standing at the door. The girl had   
  
long, black hair with buns tied with red ribbon. She seemed quite angry and she too was out of breath. She was also famliliar, but then again it could be   
  
her imagination.  
  
"Don't you ever leave without me ever again!" She screamed. She was looking directly at the boy that, too, came in late. "Did you hear me Syoaran?   
  
Don't you ever, ever do that again!" She then eyed Sakura. Her pupils went large at the sight of her. Was there something wrong with what she was wearing?   
  
"Sa-sa-." She was cut off by Syaoran.  
  
"Meilin! You finally made it! I thoought you were tired and couldn't catch up with me.That's why I walked on ahead of you." The class giggled.  
  
She directed her attention back to Li, out of her little trance with Sakura.  
  
"Walking? More like running! You better think twice before leaving me alone!"  
  
Meilin made her way up to her desk, beside Syaoran on his right side. He pulled her down and started whispering things to her. She glanced over at   
  
Sakura, a deep worry in her eyes. There was no doubt they were talking about her. She ignored them for the rest of the time here at school.  
  
The day was over, everything had gone well, execept for the moment when that girl 'Meilin' started staring at her. She shook her head. Sakura pulled   
  
out her rollerblades and slipped them on. She took the long way home, just to admire the view of the beautiful cherryblossoms.   
  
She had just turned a corner when she heard a noise. Ignoring it, she continued on. That noise, there it was   
  
again. Nervous, Sakura picked up her pace. The sound kept coming in closer and closer. She went full-speed, as fast   
  
as she could roller-blade.  
  
"Sakura!" A faint scream. "Sakura! Wait up!"  
  
She stopped, turning around, in a distance she could see Syaoran running up behind her.  
  
"Hey." Staggering for breath. "I just wanted to say hi," he was obviously here for more than a simple hi.   
  
"Umm... I- I like your necklace." Noticing the charm of a key around her neck.  
  
"Thank you," was her reply, placing a tight grip around her necklace. It was a charm she had before she had forgotten her memory. This charm could   
  
tell her of her lost memories. A key that could unlock her past. Though her brother, Touya, and her father were there to help all they told her was the   
  
things she already knew, like her childhood. But it wasn't that, an emptiness was left scarred in her heart.But with no luck, it's been five years and she   
  
hasn't found any answers. Though the odds were not with her, she kept a determined spirit towards her lost past.  
  
"Sakura..." His voice filled with concern. " I wanted to know if you... If you...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Never mind, we can talk about it next time."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Oh! And by the way I'm Syaoran Li. But you can call me Li, like you always did." The words that came out of his mouth too quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry what was that?"  
  
In shock of what he said, he exclaimed, " Nothing! I didn't say anything!" He bit his lower lip. "I just said that you can call me Li." He thought   
  
to himself, - Do that again and you're a goner.-   
  
"Alright, Li." He relaxed and smiled when she didn't bring up that topic again.  
  
Syaoran walked Sakura home, explaining Meilin was his cousin. She was a bit overprotective when it came to things dealing with him. He joked about   
  
how the teacher woudln't notice if you were sleeping in class because he was usually half-asleep himself. He apologised for before. When they were talking   
  
about her, he said it was a habit, but they weren't bad people.  
  
They arrived at the front of Sakura's home. A limo was parked in front of the garage. The door unexpectedly swung open, and there a girl stood in a   
  
beautiful blue dress. She had steely-blue eyes and purple hair. She smiled, eyes glinting when she saw Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura screamed with excitement. She ran at Tomoyo and hugged her fiercely. "I've missed you so much!" She took a look at her best friend   
  
and hugged her again. "You haven't changed one bit! When did you get here? How was the trip? Is school okay?" She kept asking questions, while Tomoyo turned   
  
her head and stared at Syaoran. Sakura hadn't noticed.  
  
"Where are my manners? Tomoyo, this is Li. Li, this is Tomoyo." She turned to their faces, when she finally saw that they were staring at each other   
  
with concern. "Is there something wrong?" In confusion, no-one had answered. she sighed and walked into the house. "Well, if you're done looking at each   
  
other, you can come in." Tomoyo closed the door behind Sakura.  
  
"It's been a long time, Li." He nodded not even wincing for a second. He looked so serious, another thought came to him.  
  
"Are they here?" Tomoyo tilted her head, confused. "Are they here? Keroberus and Yue?"  
  
"Of course Kero is here, but Yue, he has another life, remember? He'll come at his own time" She smiled. "I'm sure Kero is dying to see her right   
  
now." Heading towards the door Syaoran stopped her. His grip on her arm loosened.  
  
" But-" he paused for a moment, "she won't remember a thing." Disappointed, he looked away.  
  
"Hmmm..." She placed her hand on his. "Isn't that why we're here? Don't worry, if we still have hope then there is a way that her past will come   
  
back." She looked down. "We can help."  
  
"Okay." That had given him hope, he was resolute to bring back her memories. Together they walked into the house. 


	2. Suspicions

Okay second chapter up!! Sorry it took so long.. laterz...   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Clamp does, so please don't sue...  
  
If you're confused with what's going on here is the 'legend'  
  
"Speech Bubble" = A conversation.  
  
'Quoting' = Quotes or so.  
  
-Thinking- = A character's thoughts.  
  
Dream Sequence = A character's dreams.

!! Chapter Two - Suspicions !!  
  
There was a dark figure. He was in, what looked to be a costume. He held a sword. He was calling for her.  
"Sakura! Sakura! Help me! I need you!" She looked again, he was fighting. It was Li. There in front of him stood a lion without a mane. There were wings on its back. -Wings?- she thought. It striked at him. He lay motionless, tears began to fill his eyes, he stayed strong and held them back. He struggled to get back up.  
"How can I help?" She was overcome by emotions now. "I want to help, but I don't know what to do! Tell me! Please!" The lion striked again. Li stumbled to the ground."Li!" She screamed in horror, she was helpless and felt vulnerable.  
"Remember... remember Sakura." He managed to say.  
"Remember what?" She was suddenly crying, she fell to her knees. " I don't remember..." A dark lady walked over to her, she was followed by a bright lady. They were beautiful. She exclaimed, "help him!" Pointing at him, they didn't turn around. They both smiled, they looked joyful. Their attention only on her.  
"Sakura, listen to me." The dark lady said. " Only you have the power to help him."  
"With that power, you can also help yourself." The light lady continued. "Those who seek what's lost with all courage and heart usually find their way. Never lose hope." She cupped Sakura's face in her hands. "If you believe in yourself, anything can happen." Sakura nodded.  
"What am I looking for?" Sakura asked.  
"Search within yourself, what do you desire the most?" The dark lady held a hand to her chest.  
What was she talking about? She had all that she needed. A family, friends, her memories... She thought just then -Is that what they're talking about? A way to my past? How?-  
"Do not fear Sakura Kinimoto, always believe." They hazily disappeared, swept away by the breeze.  
Sakura awoke with a fright. It was four in the morning. Was it just a dream? Was it trying to tell her something? Who were the two ladies? Why was Li in her dreams? There were so many questions left unanswered. She couldn't go back to sleep.  
The bell had rung, indicating school had juat begun. Tomoyo came along as a visitor, she had two weeks off from school. They went to their lockers and put away their belongings and headed for their first period with their books.  
"Doesn't anybody know their manners around here?" Tomoyo joked, looking at all the slouched students. She caught one boy picking his nose. Disgusted she looked away. Tomoyo had already been introduced to Meilin by Li, but they acted as if they had known each other forever.

"Tomoyo I need to tell you something." She paused, a moment for thought. How could she tell her about her dream without sounding weird? "I had... a dream."  
"Is that all? I thought it was important."  
"But it is. See, there were two ladies and a boy, Li, they were telling me to remember.... I guess they told me to remember my past." She thought to herself -Why am I telling her this? I mean, a dream doesn't mean anything. Maybe it was something I ate.- She looked at Tomoyo, she was happy. Maybe she wasn't interested, but might as well tell her, she was her best friend.  
"Well? Are you going to tell me the rest, or are you going to keep daydreaming?" She tilted her head with a playful grin. She listened to everything that Sakura threw at her, surprisingly she drew it all in. Nodding slowly, she stared at her best friend. - So this is what Li's been planning, he's done pretty well, I suppose.- Smiling again, she thought -I bet I can do better.-  
"Isn't it odd?"  
"What do you mean? Of course the dream itself is wierd, but specifically, what do you mean?"  
"I mean the fact that Li just happened to be in my dream." She zoned out. "He seemed so real. Just like the ladies, I feel.. I feel... like I know them." She quickly looked at Tomoyo. "Don't you dare think I'm crazy, because I'm not."  
"Sakura... When have I ever doubted you?"  
Lunch had just begun, Syaoran and Tomoyo claimed to have things to talk about so Sakura was left with Meilin.  
"Sakura... Do you remember anything at all?"  
"Pardon? Is there something that I wasn't told?" She suspiciously eyed Meilin. - Could she know? How could she? I don't know her. -  
"I had a hunch, I'm good with those kind of things." Maybe admitting she knew would be too much for her. "You seem so empty, though you're happy. It's as if something wasn't there to complete you."  
"Wow! You're so right!" She shouted enthusiastically, "you and Tomoyo are the only people that have an idea of what's going on in my life." A sigh of relief escaped her. "Suddenly, I don't feel so alone."  
"Did you guys miss me?" Tomoyo butt in and sat next to Sakura. Setting her tray down. " Li and I are really great friends now." She glanced at Meilin, "I heard you two were cousins."  
"Yup!" She set her fork down. "And I'm proud of it!"   
Both the girls giggled, while Meilin made poses of how 'proud' she was. Raising her chest up high fists on her waist elbows out, she didn't have a care in the world who was watching.  
"Where is Syaoran anyway?" Sakura asked.  
"He's signing up for the soccer team." Meilin said and went back to eating her food, as she went for another bite she said, "There are tryouts for the cheerleading squad." Sakura looked up at her facsinated. "Thought you might just want to know."  
"How'd you know... know that I like cheerleading?"   
"Uhh.. I don't. I just thought, you're an active girl, you might have some interest in it."   
"I have to... Uhh... the.. Umm.. Washroom! Yeah, that's it, the washroom!" Sakura exclaimed. She nudged Tomoyo, who happened to almost choke on a broccoli. When the coughing ended, she pulled Tomoyo out of her seat and dragged her to the washroom.  
"What's up? You've been acting all jumpy since lunch."  
"Tomoyo, doesn't it bother you, that Li and Meilin know alot about me but I don't know a thing about them?"   
"Oh? How so? I don't think I've ever seen them do anything to prove that they know you." Raising her eyebrows, demanding an answer.  
"Just then, at the lunch area. Meilin somehow knew that I was into cheerleading."  
"But she also told you that it was a hunch, because you looked actively fit?"  
"But..." Point taken, "okay I guess so." She smiled. "What am I talking about anyway? No one knows me here, except you. I suppose it's just all the things that have been happening to me for the past day. "Let's go. I'm hungry and I haven't finished my lunch." Holding the door open she turned to her friend and whispered, "Let's pretend none of this happened, I'm sure this is the end."  
Tomoyo watched her friend leave. She looked at the mirror. -Oh Sakura... This is only the beginning...-


End file.
